True Dark Genie
|-|Physical Form= |-|Transformed State= Summary The True Dark Genie is a being made of pure negative energy. Coming into existence after the king, Seda, makes a deal with a mysterious old man to increase his power in exchange for mixing his blood with that of a witch's. After losing his wife, Seda's hatred grew and manifested into the Black Demon, who later became known as the Dark Genie. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 4-C, would eventually become Low 2-C Name: Black Demon, Dark Genie Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Genderless Age: 400 years old Classification: Negative Energy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0), Mind Manipulation (Manipulated the False Dark Genie who used the power of the True Dark Genie to manipulate the minds of Divine Beast Dran and Master Utan), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, and 8. So long as Seda's hatred exists, he can return. The Dark Genie himself states that so long as human hatred exists he will return), Regeneration (Mid-Godly over time. Even after Seda's hate was gone and the Dark Genie was erased, the Fariy King stated it would return but not for some time), Resurrection (If destroyed, the Dark Genie will be reborn from Seda's hatred, can resurrect his fallen monsters), Non-Corporeal (Stated himself to have no true physical form. Seda stated the Dark Genie is nothing but pure negative energy), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Is the embodiment of pure negative energy, stated by the Fairy King to be nothing but darkness, and Genie himself stated so long as human runs pure and clear he will exist without end), Portal Creation, Possession (Can take possession over the body and mind of others with his essence), Negation (Able to negate the damage of elemental attacks such as Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, and Holy), Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation (The false Genie using it's power controlled the Kings Curse which is a spirit entity), Time Absorption (Stated it's power absorbs the flow of time), Time Travel (The Dark Genie can send his essence across different eras in time), Accelerated Development (Passive. While he was sealed away his power continued to increase), Transformation (Can transform and increase his power), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Can split his essence which is capable of taking possession of the mind and body, creating monsters and traveling through time), Monster Creation (The False Dark Genie using his powers created most of the monsters in the dungeons around the world and the moon), Spatial Manipulation (Created a void dimension when he Transformed), Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification (He can double the attack power and durability of the monsters he creates), Reality Warping (Placed seals on different floors in the Gallery of Time dungeon. The effects of the seals range from causing rapid dehydration of the player, making the player unable to switch their current weapon, summoning a specific party member to the floor and making them unable to swap out with another party member, and boosting the strength of the monsters in the area. Seda stated that while the Dark Genie was sealed, it gained the power to influence the world), Precognition, Power Nullification (The evil energy he and his monsters possess blocks Toan's Mind Connect with Fairy King), Teleportation (Teleported himself and Toan to a different dimension for their battle), eventual Omnipresence, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Sealing (Seda stated that the Atlamilia wouldn't be capable of sealing the Dark Genie), Time Stop (Throbbling Charry's which freeze enemies in time had no effect on him), Statistics Reduction (Gooye Peach's which cut a person's speed in half had no effect on him), Poison Manipulation (Poison Apples have no effect on him), Resistance Negation (Goro's Magical Hammer which makes attribute attacks effective didn't work on him), Life Force Absorption (The Drain Seeker's life absorption doesn't effect him) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Stated to have burned entire countries in the past), possibly Star level (Has grown in power for the last 400 years and was stated to be capable of destroying the world in an instant, Seda stated no one person or weapon could stop it which would likely put it above the Sun Sword which is stated can smash stars, and the Star Breaker which description states it can break stars), would eventually become Universe level+ (Was spreading his essence across all of time, planned on absorbing the very flow of time and rule over all that exists from beyond time) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Faster than the Sun Giant and fought Toan), would eventually become Omnipresent (Was spreading his essence across time to every age) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Should be physically superior to Master Utan who performed this feat), Class G with telekinesis (Superior to the False Dark Genie), would eventually become Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, possibly Star Class, would eventually become Universal+ Durability: At least Small Country level, possibly Star level (While in a human host that couldn't handle it's true power, it took a blast from the Sun Giant's Sun Cannon), would eventually become Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite (The Dark Genie is stated to rival the power of the Genie's who possess limitless magical power.) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy blasts, eventually Universal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to keep up the ruse that the False Dark Genie was the real thing for most of the game) Weaknesses: Overconfident. Cannot physically attack someone in his Non-Corporeal state. While in his first form, the color of the eyes on his forehead and the back of both his hands indicate the element he's affected by Red (Fire), Blue (Ice), Green (Wind), Yellow (Thunder) and Pink (Holy). In his transformed state he has a weak spot in his mouth. The energy in the body the Dark Genie is possessing seems to vanish if inside the vessel when it's destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Possession: While not able to physically attack in his Non-Corporeal state, the Dark Genie can still take possession over a beings body and mind by filling them with his essence. * Portal Attack: Using its power to open portals, the Dark Genie attacks his opponent by opening a portal near himself and next to his target and strikes through it with his hand. * Dark Magic: The Dark Genie can use the dark magic it possesses to create monsters, fire powerful magic blasts, form magic constructs, control the minds of others and spirits, and more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dark Cloud Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Earth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4